


Isle Be Home For Christmas

by RandomRedneck



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Mistletoe, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRedneck/pseuds/RandomRedneck
Summary: Luz is missing home at Christmas time. And it's up to Amity to cheer her up.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Luz Noceda & Amity Blight, Luz Noceda/Amity Blight
Comments: 4
Kudos: 144





	Isle Be Home For Christmas

Wintertime on the Boiling Isles. Hexside was out for winter break, snow covered the ground, citizens were advised to carry their Yeti repellent with them and outside the Owl House...

"So, what is the point of this again? It's just going to melt when winter ends. And why are we not using magic to do this?"

Luz and Amity were engaged in that typical wintertime activity, building a snowman. Amity quite frankly didn't get the hype over it. But she had developed a habit of doing things she didn't get the appeal of when Luz gave her the fluttery eyes.

"The point is that it's fun. Playing in the snow is never not. I mean when we finish, you get to give him a cute carrot nose. What's not fun about that?"

Amity was tempted to answer 'Everything', but she kept the snark to herself and returned to rolling the middle section of the snowman to the proper size.

"So, are these snowmen supposed to protect your homes from winter monsters or something?"

Luz giggled and shook her head.

"No, it's just supposed to look nice. Speaking of looking nice, loving the snazzy winter coat. Makes you look even cuter than normal."

Luz shot her a wink, and Amity was suddenly thankful it was cold. It made the blush a lot less obvious.

"I look snazzy in everything. I'm a Blight after all."

As she affixed the snowman's middle to the base, Luz was already finishing the head.

"True enough. Once we're done here, I've got so much other stuff I want to show you. It's my first Christmas here on the isles after all. I can't wait to snag some of Mama's _puerco asado_ for you. It's so good. And then...oh, wait...right. The door is gone. I'm kind of stuck here for a while."

Suddenly Luz's festive mood seemed a lot less festive. She stood there holding the snow-head, Amity quickly trying to brighten her spirits a little.

"Well, um...what else does your mother do for this Christmas thing? I'm assuming there's a lot of food."

Luz chuckled.

"Oh, there's tons of it. There's the _puerco asado_ like I mentioned before, the _kipes_ , oh the _ensalada rusa_ . It's all delicious."

Well, mission accomplished. Happy Luz was back. 

"...And I'm going to miss all of it and my family coming because the door is gone."

Mission not accomplished. Luz dropped the snow head and sat on the doorstep, looking to be about 5 seconds from crying.

_I am really not good at this supportive girlfriend thing yet..._

Amity sat next to her, offering her a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry I brought it up. Please don't cry _Mi Belleza_. I promise not to mention it again."

Luz fought back the tears, but still looked pretty bummed out.

"I think I've had enough snow fun for one day. I'm going to go lay down. I'll see you later, Amity."

Luz quickly reentered the house, not even leaving Amity enough time to say goodbye.

"Ugh, I am such an idiot. I've got to fix this somehow...how exactly I'm going to do that though is the big mystery."

While she stood there pondering, the answer came flying in. Quite literally.

"Hey, it's the little Blight girl. What are you doing loitering on my property?"

Eda dismounted Owlbert, casting a suspicious glance at Amity.

"Before you ask, no, I'm not here to steal any magic artifacts like you accuse me of every time. I was hanging out with Luz and...wait...you might actually be useful for once! You're an expert on human stuff, right? Or at least know enough to fool those idiots at the market?"

There was an insult in there somewhere, but Eda enjoyed being called an expert too much to care.

"You know it. The undisputed expert on all things human right here. What do you need to know?"

What was that word Luz used earlier?

"I need you to teach me about something called Christmas. And I need you to teach me quickly."

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Eda really needs to stop getting the other stand owners at the market angry. I can't say I enjoy having to run errands in this cold just because she got banned for the week...again."

Luz was flying back to the house. Eda had rather suddenly dropped a request for a hard to find trinket sold only at one stand in the market at a certain time only once every 6 months. And because of the aforementioned ban, Luz was stuck retrieving it.

"Not sure what's so important about this thing. But I found it at least."

As she thankfully arrived back at the house and the promise of not freezing to death, she noticed something on the ground. A parade of footprints leading into the house.

"Hmm, that's odd...oh no, the Emperor's Coven must have come back! I'm coming, Eda! AHHHHHH!"

Kicking the door open and wielding Owlbert like a bludgeoning instrument, Luz wasn't greeted by the Emperor's Cover. No, she was welcomed by...

"Merry Christmas, Luz!"

Amity, Eda, Gus, Willow, and a clearly reluctant King in a little elf costume.

"Wow, you guys have been...busy."

The living room was decked out in what could best be described as 'Christmas after listening to goth metal'. A lot more skulls than one would expect and the tree appeared to be alive and very angry about being kidnapped and decorated. 

"Sorry, it's not perfect. It was a bit of a rush job. This kid over here was determined to make it happen today."

Eda shoved Amity forward, the smitten party planner staring at the floor.

"Don't think I'm going soft or anything. It's just after yesterday, with how sad I made you and...well, this holiday is weird. Like the bearded man who makes toys with slave labor and breaks into your home to leave them? That's just morbid. But I knew how much you were missing celebrating it with your family so..."

She kicked at the ground.

"You hate it don't you?"

On the contrary. The tears this time were clearly happy ones, as Luz wrapped Amity in a giant hug.

"You are the best girlfriend ever. And don't think the rest of you are escaping without a hug. Get in here!"

While Luz gave every attendee a rib-cracking hug of joy, Amity let out a relieved exhale.

"There's my happy Luz."

After finishing up her hug fest, Luz caught a whiff of something. Something good.

"Did you guys cook Christmas dinner?"

Eda pointed at Willow.

"Turns out plant girl here isn't a half-bad cook. I mean it's not your mom's cooking, but we hope it's good enough."

Luz bounced up and down in excitement.

"Well, let's eat then! Come on, Amity!"

She grabbed Amity by the hand and took off for the kitchen. As the others prepared to follow, Eda stopped them.

"Give them just a minute. There's a weird human custom that I wager they'd like to share in private."

As the two approached the kitchen, Luz caught sight of something hanging in the doorway. And a devious smirk came across her face.

"Amity, stop for a second. There's something I want to show you."

The two stopped right under the something. Luz pointed up to get Amity to look.

"It's some kind of plant. What is-"

As Amity looked back down, Luz stole a solid smooch right there under the...

"Mistletoe. When you stand under it with someone you love, you gotta smooch them. Thank you for doing this, _Mi Bonita Bruja_. You really are the best."

Amity returned the smooch in kind.

"Merry Christmas, Luz."

**Author's Note:**

> All Dominican Christmas traditions found via a quick Google search. So if I got any wrong, that's why.


End file.
